Drabble Series: Eclipse Of The Heart
by myshippingdock
Summary: a series of sasusaku drabbles set in canon, after sasuke's resolve to join the fray with his insane, ragtag band of followers and best-interests-of-Konoha-oriented Hokage's.


Drabble Series: Eclipse of the Heart

Summary: a series of sasusaku drabbles/one-shots set in canon, after sasuke's resolve to join the fray with his insane, ragtag band of followers and best-interests-of-Konoha-oriented Hokage's.

Note: I'm so thrilled at recent developments.

#1 no matter what

_Prompt: "he must be a great man, if you're in love with him" _[Sasuke's POV.]

Pairing: SS

Theme/Mood: protect, first steps, reconciliation.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Karin shouted, moving towards him from her position behind the boulder.

"Aaa," gesturing for her to stay where she was, his other hand clutching the wound on his chest.

He wouldn't be able to protect both of them at the same time.

"Sakura .. are you … alright?!" he inquired, turning back to look at her behind him.

She was on her fours, knees grazing the rocks, and gazing up at him in shock, the ground surrounding her cracked with the force of her fists. She looked like throbbing life in the midst of destruction.

He'd taken the brunt of the hit meant for her without thinking.

"You're not alright, you moron!" screeched Karin, rushing towards him, "You're bleeding ridiculously. Let me heal-"

"I'll do it," Sakura interjected unexpectedly, pushing herself off the ground, bangs shading the expression in her eyes.

"huh?, it's fine, Sakura, I got it covered-,"

"the injury is my fault," she shrugged, closing the distance between them in three brisk steps.

"yes, it is, but it'll be faster if I heal him, all he has to do is bite me."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "In that case- Sasuke-kun! Watch out-"

"SUIGETSU", Karin yelled, ducking behind Sakura, "What the hell are you doing!? YOU JERK, stop hiding behind that rock and COME HELP US"

"Fine, you crazy bitch, Just shut up, will you?"

Suigetsu moved to stand before them, and watch for openings while Juugo went wild.

Juugo didn't need to be told. He was already shielding Sasuke, bracing himself to meet the attack, and quietly said, "I'll handle it. Just focus on getting healed Sasuke."

"Right! Sasuke - "

"Karin," Sasuke interjected quietly, eyes shaded, "Sorry, but I'd like Sakura to heal me"

"But-"

"Please.

"That's just…what are you…you..faster..-"

"Sorry… I …want Sakura to heal me. If … if she still wants to…" he said.

Karin was dumbfounded and Sakura wide-eyed.

"Heh, heh, just let her do it Karin. Looks like Sasuke doesn't want to bite you anymore," Suigetsu smirked, purposely baited Karin, earning a well-placed kick to his head and a "Shut your hole, you shark-freak."

He bit his lip anxiously, brow furrowed, "Sakura, if-if you'd rather not-"

"Sorry, I-I'll get to it", she burst out, snapping out of momentary inaction, and placing herself three breaths away from him.

She softly tugged at the hand clutching his wound, which obeyed its pressure and let go.

He silently observed as her hands glowed green above his wound after she gently prodded and explored the area to her medic's satisfaction.

He felt the thick airless, tension clawing between them, the pressures of a steel kunai and blistering chidori looming in the shadows of their interaction.

He felt numbness squeezing his heart.

She had wanted him dead that time.

He had decided to condemn her to death by his hands then, for her transgression.

He felt physically sick.

If either of them had succeeded in their chosen ventures that time, they wouldn't be here now, alive, and breathing hard and maybe seeking to break that vicious cycle.

He felt relief drenching him.

They were here now.

She had seen he wanted to protect her and be her shield again.

The way he used to.

Was that okay?

Did she want that?

What did she think?

Karin had forgiven him for worse. But Sakura was different.

She had never just blindly adored him. S

He felt fear crippling him considering she may never want to move past it all to the extent he needed her to.

He felt dread ripping through him thinking what if she decided he wasn't worth anything anymore, even if he had decided to walk beside Naruto on the right path.

But most of all, he felt warmth cloying his insides, a tiny flicker of hope burning inside of him because she was there beside him right now, healing him despite it all, and not knowing yet that he had chosen their side.

Shinobi were individuals who had to make painful decisions for the sake of the village and people they loved. He understood that now because of his brother.

Would she understand that he was the same; that they were the same, even if he had gone ten paces too far and she, just one?

Would she want to understand him?

Had she kept her heart broken waiting for _him_ to mend it?

Or had she given it to someone else [Naruto?Lee?..?] to mend?

He didn't know. He couldn't bear it if she had.

He had been denying his heart since he parted with them five years ago.

She had only seen him at his heartless worse since then.

He would have to begin to show her he had a heart.

He needed to do that to become that man that deserved her affection.

To become that man who could ask her to tell him she still loved him.

To tell him that she never stopped loving him.

To tell him that no one could ever take his place.

To tell him that she will always love him, no matter what.


End file.
